Charmed PWP one shots
by ixcheldiaz
Summary: This is just M-Rated Charmed PWP one shots. They will include fem slash, slash, incest, and other stuff. If you want to write one, and post it, but you are too shy, let me know, send it to me, and I'll post it. Please no flames and please R&R.
1. Story One

"Oh, yes! Yes! Right there!"

"Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper quickly took her fingers out of her body. "Phoebe, what are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

Phoebe quickly shed her jacket and threw it on the floor of Piper's room.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to find some release while Leo's not here?" Phoebe whispered, crawling up her sister's body.

"What are you talking about-?" Piper's sentence became a strangled moan as Phoebe pulled down the covers exposing her naked body, and began to lick a trail from her neck, to her rock hard right nipple.

Leaning forward, Phoebe took the pebbled flesh into her mouth, and started sucking.

Piper's hand went up to her sister's head, fingers tangling in the light brown locks.

As Piper moaned her name, Phoebe's hand trailed down between her breasts, over her taught stomach, and down to her destination.

"What are you doing, Pheebs?" Piper breathed out.

Looking up from her sister's nipple, Phoebe replied. "I'm giving you the pleasure you crave." With that, Phoebe let her fingers sink in to her older sister's most sacred place. Slowly pumping her fingers in and out, she let them curl every now and then, bringing Piper more pleasure. Curling her fingers once more, she closed her mouth over Piper's neglected nipple.

"Phoebe, I…"

"Come on Piper, cum for me." With those few words coming out of her sister's mouth, Piper fell over the edge. Looking up at her sister, she watched as Phoebe licked her fingers clean.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, panting.

Phoebe looked at Piper with amusement reflected in her eyes. "What? Can't a girl do her older sister a favor?"


	2. Story Two

Phoebe lay on her bed, deep in thought. She missed Cole so much. Her ex-half demon fiancé was out somewhere, trying to find himself, now that he was fully human.

Cole had been gone for about three weeks now. For three weeks now, Phoebe had been unable to find release, she was worried about Cole too much.

And every night, when she was asleep, she could almost feel his lips on hers, his hands, one on her breasts, the other one sliding lower down her body, until it laid on the inside of her thigh. Subconsciously, Phoebe's hands took the same path that her lover's did in her dreams. Her right hand latched onto her nipple, pinching and twisting the tight peak. Her other hand slowly made it's way down her stomach, and down into the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

One finger slipped into her womanhood, and started pumping in and out. Just as she was about to slip another one inside, the front door slammed.

"Shit!" Phoebe swore, quickly pulling on a bathrobe and tying the belt around her waist. "I need to stop thinking about Cole. It's only going to lead to this again."

Walking out of the room, she went down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Making her way into the conservatory, she found Paige sitting in one of the chairs around the room. One look at her younger sister, and Phoebe could tell something was wrong.

"Paige, honey. Is something wrong?" she asked, walking over to the chair that Paige was sitting in, and kneeling in front of her.

"Glenn is getting married!" Paige cried out.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear.

"I'm not." Paige said, causing a confused look to cross the other witch's face. "Finding out didn't hurt. I thought that I would be bawling my eyes out by now, but," Paige looked up to find her sister starring at her with an odd look in her eyes. "Phoebe, what-" the young woman was cut off by her sister's lips on hers. In her surprise, she opened her mouth, allowing her sister the chance to slip her tongue into her warm mouth.

Paige's hands somehow found themselves cupping Phoebe's breasts through the material of the bathrobe.

"Mmmm…" Phoebe's moan seemed to echo through the room. About ten minutes later, Paige's bedroom door crashed against the wall as the two sisters fell on the bed. By now, Phoebe's robe was loosely hanging off her shoulders, while Paige's shirt was bunched over her breasts.

Pulling Paige's shirt off completely, Phoebe pulled back to look at her sister. Paige's black bra set off her pale skin in the most amazing of ways. Leaning back down, Phoebe kissed the skin the barely-there bra didn't cover. Unclasping the front hooks of the bra, she pushed the cups aside, exposing her sister's full breasts to the cold night air. The already hard and straining nipples held her attention as she reached for them, twisting and pinching the skin between her thumb and forefinger.

Leaning down, she licked one of the pebbled flesh with the tip of her tongue, causing Paige to moan and squirm beneath her. Leaning back up, Phoebe captured the younger witch's lips with her own, surprised to suddenly find herself beneath Paige.

"My turn," Paige said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Leaning down, she captured her sister's lips in a quick kiss. Slowly, Paige planted hard kisses to the corner of Phoebe's mouth, trailing down her check, and down her neck , to her collar bone. Biting down slightly, she sucked hard on Phoebe's skin. A minute later, she pulled away, admiring her work. On her collar bone, Phoebe noticed a blue-purple mark appearing on her skin. Suddenly, Paige slid down her sister's body, trailing her hands along the skin as she went. Spreading open her legs, she inhaled the scent that was Phoebe. Slowly, Paige positioned her hand atop Phoebe's curls. Sliding her fingers down, she pushed on between her sister's folds. Pumping her finger in and out, she slowed her actions before adding a second finger, and then a third while her thumb put pressure on her sister's clit.

Phoebe's moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust of Paige's fingers. She squirmed, trying to press her body closer to her sisters, begging for more. Out of nowhere, there was a cold breeze down by her legs.

"Paige, what the hell are-" her question was cut of by a squeal of surprise as Paige's fingers were replaced by a vibrator. Paige slowly pushed the toy farther into Phoebe's body before pulling it out. She held it up so Phoebe could see the hot pink device glistening with her fluids. Raising an eyebrow, Phoebe looked at her sister.

"Why do you have this exactly?"

"You never know when a girl might need some help finding some release." Paige said, then a smirk crossed her face. "Or maybe you do."

"Oh, aren't you a smart ass."

"Well, then I guess I'm the smart ass who's about to give you the best orgasm of your life." Paige said as she inserted the vibrator back into her sister's body, then set it on high.

Only a few moments later, Phoebe finally go the release she had so desperately craved. Slowly coming down from her high, she heard the door open.

"What in the name of Hell is going on here?!"


End file.
